Kaiba and Joey's Christmassy confrontation
by mezu
Summary: Joey's in charge of the school's Christmas fair but Kaiba refuses to take orders from him!


A/N: Hi, how's it going? When I started writing this it was a rhyme that had absolutely nothing to do with Yugioh or Christmas. Funny how things turn out. It's primarily a poem but there are a few short paragraphs at the beginning. Its humour but it's not funny. Know what I mean?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Maybe I'll get it for Christmas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Kaiba; put the star at the top of the tree!"   
  
*************************************************************  
  
The school's main hall was bustling with activity. Preparations had begun for the school's Christmas fair. Joey Wheeler stood before his 'helpers' as he designated the tasks. Miraculously, he was chosen to be in charge of the fair's organisation. One of the new teachers, Miss Taki thought he could do with the responsibility. Joey gestured to Yugi to grab his attention.  
  
"Hey Yug, could you go down to the art department to get some paint brushes? We need to paint some huge 'WELCOME' signs".  
  
Yugi was happy to help out his friend but even he was surprised that Joey was put in charge.  
  
"Sure Joey, no problem. I'll go get the brushes right now"  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, not everyone was as easy to work with. While the other students were getting involved and immersing themselves in the Christmas festivities, Seto Kaiba was sitting in a corner referring to his PDA. Joey approached him fiercely.  
  
"Kaiba, don't think you can get out of this!" He yelled. "I know your big head has a problem with following commands but this isn't Kaiba Corp."  
  
Joey pointed to a large fern that clearly needed some adornment and picked up a decoration. It was shiny gold star. He flung it at Kaiba, who caught it instantly.  
  
"Get decorating moneybags. If we're lucky it will awaken your Christmas spirit" he said light heartedly.  
  
Kaiba stopped what he was doing and looked up at Joey's slightly frustrated expression. He gave a complacent smirk.   
  
//Once again I've rattled the mutt without even trying. If that idiot thinks he can control me, he's got another thing coming.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Me, take orders form you, I don't think so  
  
The day you dictate what to do I think we all know  
  
It's not gonna happen, you're of a lower class  
  
So much so mutt you need to jump to kiss my ass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey was now wide eyed and clench fisted.  
  
"What!! You **** head! I was trying to be civil"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey:  
  
How about I kick your ass! Paper pusher  
  
While the others help you're no more than an onlooker  
  
You wouldn't know fun if it smacked you round the head  
  
Always reading and typing and writing instead  
  
What's with you man? It's almost Christmas!  
  
Who cares about your company or the school syllabus?  
  
Still wanna work moneybags? Listen to me  
  
Put that star at the top of the tree  
  
^^^  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Now, now Joey; try asking nicely  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Put the damn star at the top of the tree!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey was unintentionally beginning to draw attention to himself. Téa and Tristan approached the adversaries and attempted to quash the commotion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Téa:  
  
Hey Joey, you need to keep it down  
  
There's no point in having a breakdown  
  
^^^  
  
Tristan:  
  
Yeah Joey, no need to go berserk  
  
Scrooge ain't gonna help so leave the jerk to his work  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Hey, whose side are you guys on anyway!?  
  
I'm the one in charge you're meant to do as I say  
  
How dare you try to undermine my authority?  
  
Kaiba put the star at the top of the tree!  
  
^^^  
  
Téa:  
  
Joey, don't let the power go to your head  
  
Besides, I kinda do agree with what you've said  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Finally, you recognise my supremacy  
  
^^^  
  
Téa:  
  
No, I mean Kaiba needs to be more Christmassy  
  
^^^   
  
Kaiba:  
  
I do enjoy listening to you fools as you bicker   
  
Could your dense skulls possibly get any thicker?  
  
A measly decoration won't bring out my Christmas spirit  
  
You all have chores to do so I suggest you get back to it  
  
^^^  
  
Tristan:  
  
Hey, you're meant to help out too you know!  
  
Always getting out of school stuff cause you're a C.E.O.  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Besides, it's obvious you like to decorate  
  
I've seen all the lights on the Kaiba estate!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's right Kaiba. I saw your 'fancy mansion' and it looks like Santa's village."  
  
Kaiba was unfazed by Joey's remark.  
  
// Mokuba was the one who insisted on those damn glowing reindeers. Of course I had to ensure that they were appropriate enough in order to coincide with the extravagance of my mansion.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba:  
  
It was Mokuba's idea, as if you couldn't tell  
  
If he thinks it's worth doing then it's worth doing well  
  
I've got the best lights on the whole entire street  
  
My pathetic neighbours are still trying to compete  
  
In fact mutt; they remind me of you  
  
Quick to challenge and even quicker to lose  
  
Whether it's Duel monsters or Christmas lights  
  
There's no point in contenders trying to put up a fight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kaiba didn't really want to discuss his Christmas lights. It would give people the wrong impression. When did Joey see his house anyway?   
  
"What the hell were you doing near my estate?! It's on a private road?"  
  
Joey sweat dropped.   
  
"Yeah well…um…Yugi, you're back. Great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Yugi:  
  
Hey guys I got the brushes, now we can get painting  
  
Did I miss anything? Sorry I kept you waiting  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Well at least somebody's doing their job  
  
I should fire the rest of you slobs  
  
^^^  
  
Tristan:  
  
Man, talk about being a slave driver  
  
I don't know who's a worse dictator, you or Kaiba  
  
^^^  
  
Téa:  
  
We wouldn't be in this position if people would cooperate  
  
Kaiba, what is it about this season that you hate?  
  
^^^  
  
Kaiba:  
  
I don't give a damn about anything you say  
  
But despite what you may think I don't hate this holiday  
  
By taking advantage of jovial dummies  
  
The Kaiba Corporation can make large amounts of money  
  
I don't dictate, I simply direct  
  
Through intelligent decisions I gain respect  
  
Respect which gives the Kaiba name such high value  
  
So I can give orders rather than take them from you  
  
To put Joey in charge Miss Taki must be a fool  
  
It was bad judgement so I overrule  
  
The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can go  
  
Perhaps it's time that I took control  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey was about to through a fit.  
  
"What do you mean it's time you took control? What does a Grinch like you know about setting up a Christmas fair?!"  
  
"It may be Christmas but not even a miracle could help you Joey. I don't care about this fair. However I can provide better leadership and get things done more efficiently"  
  
"Just you try it!"  
  
"Fine, I will"  
  
Kaiba stood tall and made a quick announcement to the other students.   
  
"I want everyone's attention, now!"  
  
His voice rang throughout the large hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the C.E.O.  
  
"Wheeler's finally realised that he is incapable of being a leader. Therefore he is now a follower like the rest of you. I'm taking command of this fair. Be prepared to work."  
  
Everyone cringed when they heard he was now in charge. Joey was about to protest but was intercepted by Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi:  
  
Hey, you know that was a good idea Joey  
  
Getting Kaiba to help through reverse psychology  
  
^^^  
  
Joey:  
  
Huh?......ohh…..yeah pretty clever wouldn't you say  
  
Its way too much work to be in charge anyway  
  
^^^  
  
Kaiba:  
  
Listen up losers and keep your mouths shut  
  
I want you all to start painting, except for the mutt  
  
I've a task for you that needs real responsibility  
  
Joey put the star at the top of the tree  
  
^^^  
  
Joey: (T_T)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! I think it's going to be the year of the Monkey! There's still plenty of time for you to do a good deed. Just send me a review. 


End file.
